Ice Age: The New Girl in School
by covenantgirl41
Summary: Shira and her brother, Tony move to California. They will have to face new problems in their new school. Can they learn to trust others and themselves? What will be with Shira when one of the boys steal her heart and another trying to use her? Shira x Diego. OC x OC. Please R
1. We move again?

_**Hi, this is my first story of the Ice Age (in English) This is a humanized version, and here the characters are teenagers going to school. Well, no more say that you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: The Ice Age and its characters are not mine, just my OC's and history.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: We moved ... again?**_

Shira woke up with her hair totally messed up. She looked at her watch that was next to her bed and saw it was 5:45 am She moaned in despair and out of bed. She went to the bathroom to take a shower, after shower she put on her favorite jeans and a black blouse with V-neck She took her brush and comb your hair in a long ponytail.

Shira approached her closet and grabbed a guitar case that was there, she opened the door of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. "Good morning, Shira." her mother, Jade greeting. She returned the greeting and sat in the dining room with her father, Jasper and her brother, Tony.

"Ready for the presentation?" Tony asked.  
"Sure. Mom, Dad are going to see us at the presentation today?" Shira asked.  
"Yes, after we go to eat. We have to tell you something." Jasper replied.

"Well, we go to school, the event is at 10:00 am" Tony said. Jade took paper bags and give to their children.

The two left the house and walked to school.

"Do you know the chords of the guitar?" Tony asked.  
"Yes, yesterday I was rehearsing in school." Shira said.  
"Well, what we sing first?" Tony returned to ask.  
"You sing first," I'm not an angel. "And I after singing "Acceptance."Shira replied.

After a few minutes of silence the two arrived at the school. For three hours the classes were over.

_At 10:00 a.m._

All parents of students gathered in the theater room. Several boys came to show their talents, some sang, some danced and others acted. One of the teachers approached the stage with a microphone and spoke: "Well, most of the students showed us their talent, but to close with a flourish two of our best students sing, sing the first, will be: Anthony White with the help of his sister Shira White. "

Everyone applauded, later, left side of the stage Shira, and Anthony were preparing to sing. Shira sat on a stool in the center of the stage with her guitar in hand. Then Tony showed up and took a microphone and sat next to Shira.

"Hello, the song that I will sing is called" I'm no angel. "The chorus says exactly the same, and is repeated 20 times for commercial purposes. Thanks ... for everything." Tony thanked the students sat in front of the stage trying not to obstruct the view and applauded as Shira started playing the guitar.

_**Tony:**_

She sat in the third table in the corner  
more than three weeks or Friday or Saturday failed  
I had the courage to do so she came  
converting entire site with her magical scent  
beautiful as moonlight, tender as flower  
lacked just off the ground and said:

_**Shira:**_

(chorus)  
I'm no angel, I have meat, bone and heart  
I'm not an angel, beating to hurry so much passion  
I'm not an angel, discover my desire, try  
I'm not an angel, and please lose the respect to me.

_**Tony:**_

In less than story, took me to her table  
ordered the waiter and say, "please do not disturb"  
start to tell your life or want me to start  
have to know everything and want to know everything I  
I read the fortune in my hand wrote  
took her to her neck and chest gently under.

_**Shira:**_

(chorus)  
I'm no angel, I have meat, bone and heart  
I'm not an angel, beating to hurry so much passion  
I'm not an angel, discover my desire, try  
I'm not an angel, and please lose the respect to me.

_**Tony:**_

I have not been able to break free for three months of her love  
nor have I wanted to beg: 'return my the heart'  
she has taught me to fly above the mattress  
with her angelic tenderness and magic comment

*Rhythm Guitar Tone*

_**Shira:**_

(chorus)  
I'm no angel (hey, hey), I have meat, bone and heart  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey), beating to hurry so much passion  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey), discover my desire, try  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey.), and please lose the respect to me.

_**Tony:**_

I want you to tell me if you like the move  
Or change it, sweetheart?

_**Shira:**_

Take me, my life. I am the last in line and have no more choice. I'm not an angel (hey, hey).

_**Tony:**_

take me to the moon  
and then put me down to the beach foam with your love  
I have angel face, but wait till you see  
what the devil taught me.

_**Shira:**_

(chorus)  
I'm no angel (hey, hey), I have meat, bone and heart  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey), beating to hurry so much passion  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey), discover my desire, try  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey.), and please lose the respect to meee.

*Guitar*

Everyone cheered as the song ended. Tony gave a curtsey to the audience and retired leaving his sister.  
"Thank you, now the song that I'm going to sing is called" Acceptance. "Hope you enjoy it."

_**Shira:**_

_Time flows_  
_Nobody knows_  
_The years go by_  
_Where we go, alone, from here_

_Night falls_  
_Strange colored walls_  
_My eyes deceive_  
_What is wrong, with me_

_Deep in the night you think everything's right_  
_Tell it to yourself_  
_Say it's just a nightmare_  
_Something is telling you nothing can change where you are, again_

_Why should it matter? Your dreams of a child_  
_Innocence is gone_  
_Only fear to play with_  
_Faces are changing but nothing is changing the pain, too late_

_Two steps I take get closer and closer_  
_And one more breath I take_  
_Sends me further back_

_Over and over it calls to your soul_  
_Say it is'nt so_  
_Emptiness surrounds you_  
_No one can help if the angels refuse to come here, who's there?_

_Cold faded photos they lie by your side_  
_Something in my room_  
_Never mind the reason_  
_Visions are lying and reasons just live to survive, this time._

"Enjoy the rest of your day "Shira said before retiring hearing that several applauded.

Tony and Shira were found with their parents. They were taken to a restaurant and all evening was spent laughing at stupid things, until Jasper spoke:  
"Guys, we want to tell you something."  
"Why not tell us in the house?" asked Tony.  
"Why do not we wish to get angry, or mad with what we're going to say." Jade replied, taking the hand of Jasper. Tony, and Shira remained thoughtful for a moment.  
"Will have another child?" Shira asked. Jade shook her head immediately.  
"No, the factory officially closed." Jasper shook his head too.  
"So?" Tony, and Shira asked.

"We're moving ... again." Jasper said suddenly. Tony and Shira gasped in surprise.  
"What, why?" Shira asked  
"You know we can not stay in one place." Jade clarified.  
"But it's the second time this year." Tony objected.  
"We have to go, so they always warned you not to make friends with others for this type of situation."  
"And where are we going?" Shira asked trying to hold back some tears.  
"We're going to California and bought a house there and are already registered in a new school." Jade replied.  
"How soon?" asked Tony.  
"Next week."  
"We are very sorry, sweethearts, but that is the way."

* * *

_** Well here is the first chapter of my story, I hope you liked it as much as me. Please comment, add to favorites or alerts. Many chapters more are to come. See you later. :D**_


	2. The new house and the new shool

_**Hello, here is my new chapter. I want to thank Shiego627 for comment and add to favorites. Also to add to favorites arockerpop by and supporting me from the beginning. ****Today's song is "Halo Theme-William Joseph and Lindsey Stirling."**_

_**Here is the link to hear it (By the way, I will tell you when to put the song): watch?v=Zd8QnnOPgsI**_

_** Well, let's start with today's chapter. Hope you like.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The new house and the new school.**_

It had been a week since the news, Shira and Tony almost not talked to their parents. They raised their bags in the car and everything is filled by an awkward silence. Tony for fun was playing with his PSP Vita and he was playing "Assassins Creed: Liberations." and Shira was reading "Lord of the Rings"

After many hours (more or least 6 hours) They arrived to California, and in a big house (almost like a mansion) they would live. It was 6:00 in the afternoon when they arrived at the new house. The removal men, removed the furniture from the truck and settled into the rooms. Shira and Tony went to the third floor where their rooms and were quite large. In Tony's room was a large shelf full of movies. In Shira's room was on the wall with all her instruments (flutes, guitars, violins, etc..)

They settled their things and walked home. The third floor rooms were just Tony and Shira and a living room for them, full of video games and movies.

On the second floor was the seat of Jasper and Jade, a room with a piano and a cello, and a small office for Jasper.  
And on the first floor was the kitchen, the dining room, and a large living room. The house had a large garden with 2 swings and a large tree.

"Well, guys, you liked?" Jade asked.  
"It's very nice." Shira replied.  
"I have a gift to make up for what the move so suddenly." Jasper said.  
He pulled a box a couple of black bags and gave them to their children.

Shira opened her bag and pulled out a white vest and black ¡Phone. She opened her mouth in surprise and her parents gave a worried look.

"What happens?" Jasper asked.  
"Nothing, I love it."  
"I noticed that you saw at the mall." Jade said.  
"Yeah, thanks, I love it. Tomorrow I'll take dressed up to the school." Shira said.  
"Well, now you, Tony." Jade said.  
Tony looked at his bag and opened it. Inside there was an acetate disc: the "Beatles" autographed.

"My God." he exclaimed. Shira try to stifle a laugh at the reaction of her brother.  
"Did you like it?" Shira joke.  
"Are you crazy? Course I love it!" Tony scream with joy.

"Better go to sleep, tomorrow have to go to school." Jade said.  
"See you tomorrow." Tony and Shira said at the same time.  
"Good night." Their parents returned the goodbye.

Shira and Tony went upstairs to their rooms. The two were already used to sleeping in different places, however they had already moved 11 times since they had 10 years old.

* * *

_The next day..._

Shira woke like a typical day in her life. She put on jeans, a sweatshirt and dark blue colo, her white vest and dark brown coat. She will comb into a simple braid and took her case with her violin.

She and Tony came down the stairs, and met with their parents. Jasper went out to their work, while Jade prepares lunches.  
The two took their lunch and left the house to their new school.

The two walked through the halls of the school, while everyone watched. They went to the principal's office and recorded.  
"Well, apparently everything is in order. Follow me, the take you to your class." the principal said.

They followed the director to a room.  
"Well, this will be the class for now." the director said before turning around and go to his office.

* * *

_While on the other side of the school..._

Three boys and one girl walking through the halls of the school until his math class. The first guy was something tall, had dark brown hair and eyes were brown. The second was a little lower than the first, was dark blonde, and had hazel eyes. The third was the lowest of all, it was light blonde and had blue eyes. And finally the girl had the same height as the blond, she had red-brown hair and deep green eyes.  
"You made the task of history?" the dark blond boy asked.  
"I made it. Why you ask, Diego?" replied the boy with brown hair.  
"I did not, Manny." Diego replied.

"I I can give you if you want." Manny said.  
"Yeah, thanks." Diego said. Manny opened his bag and pulled out a couple of sheets with various notes.  
A boy light brown and dark blue eyes ran to the small group.  
"Hey, why do you come running, Buck?" the girl asked.  
"There are two new guys in our class, and the girl is incredibly beautiful." Buck said.  
"Great, another suitor for me." clear the blond boy said. Everyone laughed at his comment and looked at her curiously.  
"What, is true, all the girls chasing me."  
"Sid Why do you not have a girlfriend?" Buck asked. Sid was silent for a moment.  
"Do not be mean to him, anyone can find love." the girl said.  
"I think it will be better get to class." Diego said. They all walked into math class and saw the two alleged new students.

Buck was right, the girl was extremely pretty. All took their seats when the teacher entered.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you had a good weekend. I want to introduce new students to begin this school year. Shira White, can you say hello to the class?" The teacher asked.

"H-Hello, my name is Shira, I just moved last night." she said.  
"Go, Shira. Tell us more about you, everyone has a story, tell us yours."  
"Are we in elementary school?" Shira asked, everyone in the room turned to her like a freak.  
"What do you want to know?" Shira returned to ask.

"You stole your clothes to a bum?" a boy wonder and everyone laughed. Tony had to suppress the urge to punch him for insulting his sister. Shira got up from her seat.  
"I'll tell you something. I'll do it the easier. This is the eleventh school that since I was 10, my parents and I moved very often ... and I do this frequently. Do not bother to remember my name, because I do not remember their names. Do not talk to me. We will not be friends. Do not send you messages or will add you to Facebook or Twitter. Do notI wouldn't read your blogs. And what you want to say or do, do not bother, because I've already seen before. And I'm sure that there are no original thinkers in this room. And when you find out something worthwhile about me ... I'll be moved. It's all "Shira returned to sit.

"Very impressive, Miss White. The next addition to our class is Anthony White." The teacher Lucy said.

"Are you serious? I can not compete with what he said my sister!" Tony complained.

All (including Shira) laughed. She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder to encourage him to talk.  
"Well, you can tell me Anthony or Tony. Do not want to have friends, because I lost many, just talk to me for school projects, is all I have to say."

"Well, now we can start the class." Lucy said.

The hours passed and Diego and Buck normally could not stop looking at Shira.  
At lunchtime and Shira Tony sat on the far side of the other students. Some girls that looked weird to Shira exchanged glances, they went to their table to make an announcement.  
"Listen, angel face." one of the girls said with a grimace of disgust.  
"What do you want?" Shira wonder.  
"Do not want to do the" lonely. "Insurance Why you have no talent at all. So go away from people who have talent." the girl said with hate.

The group of girls turned around and sat back down on their table.  
"Show them that you have more talent in your hands to them throughout the body." Tony the mood while your electric piano pulled from its holster. Shira nodded and stood up from her seat to take off her coat. Shira took out her violin from the case and the two headed to the dining area where everyone could see them.

"Hello everyone, we are Shira and are playing a song to show that we have more talent in one hand those girls in the whole body." Tony said, pointing to the girls that had bothered.  
"The song they sing is going to Halo Theme." Shira announced.  
"With a piano and violin? Do not make me laugh!" a boy shouted and everyone laughed.  
"Well, now you will see." Shira said.

**_(Please, start the song) _**

**_Shira: Ahhhhhhh (x3) _**

**_*TONY START PLAY THE PIANO*_**

**_*Shira start to play the violin*_**

Girl group opened his mouth printing and others applauded the talent of the two brothers.

"Well, this is just a sample of the things we can do, so do not mess with our talent." Tony said.

"I'll ask her out with me, back in a moment." Buck said from the table he shared with his friends. "Do not you caught the message, Buck? She made it clear she did not want to know anyone here." Ellie said

"I do not care, I'll take the risk." Buck said. He walked to her and greeted her.  
"Hi, I'm Buckminster. Good show you put on with your brother."

"Thank you. Just wanted to show them that we have a little talent.I am Shira." Shira returned the greeting.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend for a coffee or something like that."

"No, I think not. Buck, you're very nice, but what I said in class was true, I do not know anyone. So sorry but I can not date you." Shira said in the kindest way possible.

"Okay, no problem. Just wanted to try." Buck said.

"Thank you for understanding."

Buck returned to his table with his friends. "Well, what did she say?" asked Sid

"She turned me down." Buck said.

"So tell me, who feels that a woman you turning away?" Diego asked.

"I felt nothing, she told me kindly."

The bell rang, it meant that students should go home.

"Are we going?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm in a second. I'll see you at home." Shira replied. Tony nodded and headed outside of school.

Shira way almost empty halls of the school and felt someone saw. She turned and was found face to face with a boy hair: blond-orange and a little taller than her.

"Hello, beautiful. My name Soto. Would you like to go out with me?" Soto asked.

"No, thank you. What I said was for a reason and I do not know anyone, Soto."

"Hey, do not get it, do you?, When did you get here officially became my girlfriend, so I suggest you accept the invitation." Soto said.

"I told you no, I have to go home." Shira said before running off. She walked a little quieter at home. She felt footsteps behind her, she turned quickly and saw three boys Soto and more, followin her. Shira started running as fast she could until get home

She closed the door from inside and went up to as fast as she could to her room.

"¿Hey, what happen?" Tony asked.

"A boy haunts me" She replied.

"Everything was settled tomorrow and see." he said, hugging her. She returned the hug.

"Boys, come down we have to tell you something!" Jasper's voice called from the dining room.

The two went down and saw their parents sitting in the dining hall.

"What had to say?" asked Tony.

"We'll stay here for an indefinite period." Jasper said. Tony, and Shira gasped.

"But we told our class we did not want anything with them." Tony said.

"Two guys asked me to go with them." Shira said.

"You should tell us before." Tony said before climbing the stairs followed by his sister.

* * *

_**Here is my chapter, I hope you liked it. I would greatly appreciate to put a review, that would be a great help to me.**_

_**BTW, in several chapters have songs, and will have to esucharlas for best effects.**_

_**Well, see you later. I love you! :D**_


	3. Coincidence

_**Hello, friends. Well, I decided to write once and for all my chapter, because next week I go back to school and I will not have enough time to write. Maybe I'll write only on the weekends.**_

_**Replies to comments:**_

_**FelixtheKitten:**__** Thanks for your comment. Me too I can play the Halo Theme in violin, piano, and cello, and my family my brother Leon is one who can play that song with acoustic guitar.**_

_**keki07: Thanks, and of course will continue with the story.**_

_**Atomik27:**__** Glad you're working on a new story. And thank you for saying that this is a good story. I'll I will appreciate forever.**_

_**I hope you like it :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Coincidence.**_

The students were in the music room waiting for the teacher. The door opens giving way to the teacher. "Well, project for this month will be: write a song that narrated an unforgettable experience for you." the teacher, Edgar explained.

"For example ... Shira. What do you think?" Edgar asked.

"I would inspire me when I was 14 and I had a car crash and almost lost my life." Shira said minor and everyone turned to look surprised.

"Well, there you have an example. Within two weeks to submit their songs, and at the end of the year, only one song, sung in the prom. Guys, have to make pairs."

"Shira, we are together?" Tony asked.

"Sure. Did we write about the crash?"

"Yes, will be a tribute to Catrina."

The bell rang and the students left for lunch. Tony and Shira this time did not sit so isolated from the others, Buck looked at from another table.

"What if we invite them to sit with us?" Sid asked.

"Yes, it would be a good start for them." Ellie replied.

"I'll get them." Buck said.

"What shall we call our song?" Tony questioned.

"I do not know ... I'm staying!" Shira said suddenly.

"Hey, good name. And the choir could be:  
"I'm staying, oooo. I'm staying to watch the sea and travel the world. Do not wait to have dinner there in heaven ..."

"Hi, guys." Buck greeted approaching them.

"Hello, Buck." The two greeted the same time.

"Hey, my friends and I wondered if you wanted to eat with us." Buck asked.

"Yeah, sure." Tony said and moved to the table which would see Buck, so did Shira followed by Buck.

"So, Shira, Tony, what will sing or play today? "asked Manny.

The two brothers exchanged glances and Shira took her guitar from its case. Tony and Shira got up from the table and placed where everyone could see them.

"Hello everyone, we're going to sing a song." Tony announced. Everyone applauded.

"The song is called" I'm no angel. "The chorus says exactly the same and is repeated 20 times for commercial purposes." Shira explained and everyone applauded as she began to play the guitar.

_**Tony:**_

She sat in the third table in the corner  
more than three weeks or Friday or Saturday failed  
I had the courage to do so she came  
converting entire site with her magical scent  
beautiful as moonlight, tender as flower  
lacked just off the ground and said:

_**Shira:**_

(chorus)  
I'm no angel, I have meat, bone and heart  
I'm not an angel, beating to hurry so much passion  
I'm not an angel, discover my desire, try  
I'm not an angel, and please lose the respect to me.

_**Tony:**_

In less than story, took me to her table  
ordered the waiter and say, "please do not disturb"  
start to tell your life or want me to start  
have to know everything and want to know everything I  
I read the fortune in my hand wrote  
took her to her neck and chest gently under.

_**Shira:**_

(chorus)  
I'm no angel, I have meat, bone and heart  
I'm not an angel, beating to hurry so much passion  
I'm not an angel, discover my desire, try  
I'm not an angel, and please lose the respect to me.

_**Tony:**_

I have not been able to break free for three months of her love  
nor have I wanted to beg: 'return my the heart'  
she has taught me to fly above the mattress  
with her angelic tenderness and magic comment

*Rhythm Guitar Tone*

_**Shira:**_

(chorus)  
I'm no angel (hey, hey), I have meat, bone and heart  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey), beating to hurry so much passion  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey), discover my desire, try  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey.), and please lose the respect to me.

_**Tony:**_

I want you to tell me if you like the move  
Or change it, sweetheart?

_**Shira:**_

Take me, my life. I am the last in line and have no more choice. I'm not an angel (hey, hey).

_**Tony:**_

take me to the moon  
and then put me down to the beach foam with your love  
I have angel face, but wait till you see  
what the devil taught me.

_**Shira:**_

(chorus)  
I'm no angel (hey, hey), I have meat, bone and heart  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey), beating to hurry so much passion  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey), discover my desire, try  
I'm not an angel (hey, hey.), and please lose the respect to meee.

*Guitar*

Both return to the table and all look impresed.

"What if we formed a garage band?" Buck asked.

"Maybe we'll think. Goodbye." Shira is said goodbye when the doorbell rang.

Tony left alone again to Shira, and she walked looking at a book and hit someone.  
"Sorry, I did not notice where I was going." She looked up and saw Diego.

"Do not worry, I also was distracted." he said.

"You are ... Diego?" Shira asked trying to remember his name.

"Yes, and you are Shira." he asserted.

"Hey, you already have prepared your song?" Diego asked looking at one of the leaves of a book protruded.

"Yes, Tony and I are working on that."

"I'll walk you home?" he asked

"Yes, thank you, Diego."

Both left school and headed to Shira's home.

They both laughed at stupid things while asked questions about themselves. Diego was astonished to see the great house in which she lived.

"I did not know you lived here."

"Nobody knows."

"It's just, you're my neighbor. I live in the house on the left." he explained.

"Well, it's time for us to go." Shira said goodbye.

"I'll call you later."

"Do not gave you my number." she laughed before pulling out a piece of paper and a pen and write her number there.

"Call me." Shira said before entering her home.

Diego was surprised that she gave him her number. He shook his head and went to her home. On entering his room looked out the window and saw Shira playing guitar while Tony was sitting at a desk writing.

He was to admit, were attracted by Shira...

* * *

_** Here is my chapter. I hope you liked it. Do not forget to write a comment and Agragar to favorites and alerts. See you later.**_


	4. Memories

_**Hello again! Am I estranged? Obviously not, just love me for my stories, because you are very bad people :'( Okay, no. I love you. xD**_

_**Well, this chapter is too short, here only explain a part of the past of Shira and Tony.**_

_**I hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Memories.**_

Shira woke up, it was Saturday. She went downstairs and she saw Jasper and Jade talking.

"Good morning.? Tony has not woken up?" Shira asked

"No, he's still sleeping." Jade said before taking a sip from his glass of orange juice.

Shira sat beside her mother, and Jade stroked her black hair. Tony went downstairs and saw his family.

"Tomorrow is your birthday." Jasper said suddenly.

"Yes, and we'll give you a gift." Jade continued getting up from her chair.

Jasper and Jade went to the backyard followed by Shira and Tony. In the backyard there was a Harley-Davidson 1970 Blue color.

"This is your gift, guys." Jade said.

"God." Shira whispered while Tony was speechless.

"You liked it, guys?" Jasper asked.

"Are you crazy? We love it! "Tony shouted for joy.

"Well, we leave you two alone, we have to go to the market." Jade said.

"Yes, go carefully." Tony said goodbye to his parents.

Jade and Shira Jasper left the house. Tony, and Shira climbed the tree of the backyard.

"Within a month Catrina's birthday, I miss her too much." Tony sighed with sadness.

"If it was not for her we'd be dead now." Shira said.

"She saved us crash."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Jasper ran his truck. Inside the car was just Shira, Tony and Catrina on the backseat._

_"Do we have to go, father?" Catrina asked desperately. She seemed more like her mother than her father, she had red hair and green eyes._

_"We have no choice, Catrina. We have to go with your uncles, guys." Jasper said without looking away from the road._

_A heavy truck passed in front of the car in which the family was. Jasper skidded, causing the car to turn around abruptly._

_Catrina hugged her brothers hard to prevent anything hurt them. She received all the blows that Shira and Tony had received. She died protecting her younger siblings._

* * *

"Let's sing the song for her?" Tony asked.

"Yes, it will be the best song ever." Shira said looking at the sky.

* * *

_**This is one of the shorter chapters I've written in my life, usually my chapters are shorter 1000-4000 words. Well, I hope you forgive me. But I also hoped you liked it. See you next time :D**_


	5. I am staying

_**Hello everyone, sorry for not updating in a while. The chapter song today, I wrote it. But he had written in Spanish and decided, pass it to English. Hope you like.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: I am staying**_

Tony came running to Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck and Ellie. "Did you see my sister?" he asked. "No. Why do you ask?" Manny asked. "Because she was being late and stayed in the house for a moment, I went ahead." Tony explained.

"Well, maybe she forgot something ..." Sid could not finish the sentence to see something that impressed him. All set their view to what Sid saw. They saw Shira parking her Harley.

"My sister brought the Harley." Tony said.

"Why you can have a Harley and not me?" Buck looked like Shira complained as she walked toward them.

"You have a 1970 Harley Davidson?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, it was just a birthday present." Shira replied with a small smile nervously.

"Do you have their song ready?" Shira change the subject.

"Yes, everything prepared for us." Diego said, as he exchanged glances with Buck.

"What do you call your song?" Ellie wondered.

"The Reckless and the Brave." _**(I know that song already exists but mine did not have any songs in mind to set. If you want to hear the song here: watch?v=ZOA3NGIdm7s ) **_

"¿You Ellie and Manny?" Tony asked.

"Tell me your feelings." Ellie replied.

"Sid?"

"The homework was for today?" Sid asked hysterically

"Yes." All replied at the same time.

The bell rang and the group of friends went to the music room. All took asymptotic and Professor entered.

"Well, guys, I hope you have finished your project." the teacher said.

All students went to sing their songs, many were boring, others without rhythm, and others were losing consciousness.

"Well, now we have Buckminster Kennedy and Diego Bennett." Edgar said.

Diego and Buck take their instrumens and start to sing.

_**Diego: **_

Long live the reckless and the brave I  
Don't think I wanna be saved my  
Song has not been sung  
So long live us.

Looking out at a town called Suburbia  
Everybody's just fighting to fit in  
Little rats running mazes having babies  
It's a vicious little world, that we live in.  
Looking back, got a life on the other side  
I realized that I didn't fit in  
Didn't hate but I didin't quite relate it  
to my precious little world.

_**Buck:**_

So long live the reckless and the brave I  
Don't think I wanna be saved my  
Song has not been sung,  
And long live the fast times so come with me I  
Don't think we'll ever be saved our  
Song has not been sung, long live us.

Looking out at a town called Suburbia  
I remember everybody always saying  
"Little brat must be crazy, never make it,  
In our vicious little world", still I'm leaving.  
Got a van, got my chance, got my dignity,  
Got a dream, got a spark, got somewhere yo be (somewhere to be)  
Take a breath, say goodbye  
To their precious little world (and say goodbye to me)

_**Diego and Buck: **_

So long live the reckless and the brave I  
Don't think I wanna be saved my  
Song has not been sung,  
And long live the fast times so come with me I  
Don't think we'll ever be saved our  
Song has not been sung, long live us, long live us.

Long live the reckless and the brave I  
Don't think I wanna be saved my  
Song has not been sung  
So long live us.

Long live the reckless and the brave I  
Don't think I wanna be saved my  
Song has not been sung  
And long live the fast times so come with me  
I Don't think that I'll ever be saved, oh no  
Our song has not been sung, long live us,  
Long live us.

"Finally something good." the teacher said to himself.

"Our song is called The Reckless and the Brave." Buck said.

"Thank you, return to your seat. Okay, now are Shira and Anthony White." The teacher announced.

Shira and Tony got up from their seats. The two with their acoustic guitars, prepared.

"In life there are things that are inevitable, like death. The people we love leave us, and we all struggle to be together. 4 years ago today that almost died in a car crash. Our sister Catrina died protecting Song is called 'I'm staying "Shira explained the song. _**(Brief history before continuing: in Mexico on November 2 we celebrated Día de Muertos, for some of you is Halloween. Here is a very special character is female skeleton with a costume of Mexico and a hat with flowers, that's the Catrina. And that day we celebrate all beings dead and Catrina.)**_

Tony breathed deeply a few times and started playing his guitar with a blues rhythm. Shira after him, began playing the guitar at the same pace and began to sing:

_**Shira:**_

Across the glass was my soul

One step already leave me in this bed

My warm eyes looked at me

I was about to throw the towel finally

_**Tony: **_

Came the priest and the Carpenter

My widows ironed their black dresses

La Catrina said I want you

But I said no.

_**Shira and Tony:**_

I'm staying, to fill my lungs

And, new air wings

I'm staying  
A toast with doctors who saved my scalp  
I stay to watch the sea and explore the world  
Do not wait to have dinner there in heaven  
I staying.

**_Tony:_**

With the fear of never seeing the faces

Of those who I loved  
And even those who hated me  
I cried my eyes  
I almost lose this spree.

_**Shira:**_

A wine that even the priest and the Carpenter  
My widowers already ironed their black suit  
La Catrina said I want you but I said no.

_**Shira and Tony:**_

I'm staying, to fill my lungs

And, new air wings

I'm staying  
A toast with doctors who saved my scalp  
I stay to watch the sea and explore the world  
Do not wait to have dinner there in heaven  
I staying.

_**Shira:**_

I'm staying-o-o-o-o-o-o  
I'm staying-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Shira and Tony:**_

I stay to watch the sea and explore the world

Do not wait to have dinner there in heaven  
Do not wait for dinner or hell  
Do not wait for dinner  
I'm staying.

"Impressive. Well we only have two teams were tied with score of 10." The teacher said looking at his notebook.

"Well, that means that the two teams sing at prom. And those are the team of 'Diego and Buckminster' and Anthony and Shira."

"Well, boys, you sing into the prom."

* * *

_At the time of leaving school..._

"Hey, want to go to our home?" Tony asked the group.

"Yes, we could do homework together and then we could play video games." Shira supported Tony.

"Yes, but do not know where you live." Manny said.

"They live next to me." Diego said.

"Well, then we'll go." Buck said.

"Well then, see you there." Tony said goodbye while Shira ride their Harley.

* * *

Well, so far leave my chapter, because tomorrow I go back to school and my brother is bothering me. I hope you liked it, and do not forget to put a comment and add to favorites and alerts.

See u later ;)


	6. The boys in the fhoto are our friends

_**Weeelll, here i am with my new chapter of this Fic, today i'm really tired but here is our chapter. Hope you liked.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_**_The boys in the photo are our friends._**

The group of friend arrived at Tony an Shira's house.

"That's their house?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah." Diego answered. Manny rang the doorbell and the door did not take long to open. Tony opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey!, come in!" Tony exclaimed.

In the room, Shira was playing Minecraft. She paused the game when Tony and her friends entered to the living room. "Hey!" Shira greeted.

Buck saw a photo with 12 guys, including Tony and Shira. First there was a girl with a light blue blouse and with a shaved head; after her had two guys one military court and blue eyes and one with green eyes and Japanese traits; after two other boys were one of dark skin and brown eyes, and one with long hair and the short left side (as Skrillex); then there were two girls, a redhead with long hair and blue eyes, and the other girl was blonde with black eyes and finally there was Shira and Tony and a boy with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Who are them?" Buck asked. "They are our friends three of them are dead. The redhead girl is Alejandro, the guy with Skrillex features is Roberto and the guy with hazel eyes is Fernando." Shira answered.

"We were a big group of friends. Till step what the" accident '"Tony completed. "Accident?." All asked at the same time, even Shira. "What happened that night was not an accident ... Do you think they have been so stupid to leave a candle burning in the library of their home? No! Natasha started the fire, she wanted me to broke up with Carter, and wanted Alejandro broke up with Jun." Shira said.

"Stop it, I understood very well the situation, then, enough. Better go do homework and have fun." Tony sighed in defeat. The gang even made the homework for a while and the rest of the afternoon was spent listening to music, playing video games and watching movies.

* * *

_Meanwhile in NY..._

"So Carter. What will you do with your life after Shira left this place forever?" A gray-eyed blonde girl asked intertwining her arms around Carter.

"When you understand that my brother did not want anything to you? ... And less with what you did." Kat's voice came from behind with a tone of pure rage. "Aww. Come on Kitty Kat, what happened that night was not my fault." The blonde said, without worrying about anything.

Carter pushed her and looked even more angry. He gave her a very hard slap, he left her red cheek, with the slap.

"WAS NOT YOUR FAULT? BECAUSE OF YOU, ALEJANDRO, FERNANDO AND ROBERTO ARE DEAD! YOUR FAULT AND TONY SHIRA AND GONE TO CALIFORNIA!" Carter shouted.

"How dare you hit me?" The blonde girl asked furiously.

"It's an award for being the most evil person to ever walk the Earth, Natasha." Kat said.

"You two, and all your friends including Shira and Tony will go to hell when I tell Soto." Natasha said.

"We are not afraid of your brother, we're more than him." Kat boasted.

"Who said my brother was alone?" Natasha put her hands on her waist...

* * *

_**Weell, i will leave here my chapter, i hope you enjoy it. SEEEEEE UUUUU LATEERR! **_


	7. The first song of: Life is a Song

_**Hello again! Hope you like the chapter today, but I think will be very short. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

_** Chapter 6: The first song of: "Life Is a Song." **_

Shira roamed the halls of the school. She opened her locker looking for her biology book. She was startled when someone closed her locker so abruptly.

"Have you considered my proposal?" Soto asked her.

"Agh! Stop show up so suddenly, Soto!" Shira complained.

"Sorry if I scared you, beautiful. But you have not answered my question." Soto said.

"No, I thought not, so let me do it for a second ... No! And leave me alone!" She responded already angry.

"Calm down, love! Just wanted to know." Soto raised his hands.

"I want nothing to you." Shira said a little more calmly. She picked up her backpack and her guitar case and left the school.

She met Tony in the parking lot and the two went to the park where they would see their friends. They arrived at the park and saw Diego, Ellie, Buck and Manny sitting under a large tree.

"We thought you were not coming." Ellie said.

"We had a little problem ... well, at least I do." Shira sat next to Ellie.

"Where is Sid? From morning I have not seen him." Tony asked.

"This ill., At least do not have to hear his nonsense." Buck laughed as he pulled out a chocolate from his pocket.

"Right, now no one will be able to stop when we record our song." Shira said as she stole from Buck a piece of chocolate.

"Ellie, you brought your camera?" Diego asked. Ellie nodded. Shira's cell phone rang and she answered.

"Hi, this is Shira White, I'm busy, if you are Cristalize I delete the song. If you are Kat, please leave your message after the tone. Beep." Shira said like she was answering machine of her phone. Tony, Ellie and Manny covered their mouths to try not to laugh. While Diego and Buck gnawed their jackets to not laugh.

"Hello, it's us: Carter, Emile, Kat, Cristalize, and Jun. Just wanted to say that I miss you, and by the time school is out we go to California with you and your brother to make life miserable for you two. "Kat's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Yes, we also know that there are two of you, we know that trick." Emile's voice said with a laugh.

"I answer or not answer?" Shira asked in a whisper. They all nodded.

"Hi, We also We miss you, we're here with our friends. Look, here is my friend Ellie, she is normal and does not have the same mental disorder as me. Say hello, Ellie." Shira asked as he brought the phone to Ellie.

"Hello." Ellie laughed.

"And here is the most serious guy in the group, say hello, Manny."

"Hello." Manny greeted trying to suppress his laughter.

"Well, show us your other friends when we go to California." June's voice spoke.

"Hey why not come to school party and sing some songs?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we will." They all said at once.

"Well, then wait for you here." Shira said.

"Goodbye." They all said at the same time, and Shira, hung up the phone.

"Your friends should be fun." Buck said

"They are a total chaos." Shira said with a chuckle.

"Changing the subject, how is going to call our band?" Diego asked, knocking his head on Shira's lap, looking at the sky.

"Life is a Song." Buck said, leaning over his pack.

"It's a good title." Shira and Tony agreed.

"I like." Manny nodded.

"Yes, and has a good reflection." Ellie bit her lip as she straightened her hair behind the ear

They walked to Tony and Shira's house and went upstairs to the staff room of the two brothers. Ellie caught her camera to record when everyone had their instruments ready. First Buck on drums began, then continued Diego with bass, Tony, with electric guitar, Manny, with electric piano and finally Shira with acoustic guitar, and she began to sing.

_**Shira:**_

_The cold from my bones creek me,_

_If it is missing your breath on my back,_

_And the blood of Romeo runs away,_

_If him is missing a Juliet to poison her._

_**Diego and Shira: **_

_Lights out, close the door,_

_Scream my senses for you_

_I can not stop shaking,_

_I am votive lamp, no fuel, hey, hey._

_**All:**_

_I wanna, I wanna be with you,_

_I do not want, want, want to be so alone,_

_Because without you, without you I am dark,_

_Without your love, without your light, your warmth._

_**Diego and Many: **_

_That's why I wanna be with you,_

_I do not want, want, want to be so alone,_

_Because without you, without you I am dark,_

_Without your love, without your light, your warmth._

**_Buck:_**

_My eyes go looking for your face,_

_My hands the warmth of your silhouette on my pillow,_

_And with out of tune guitar,_

_So much play those songs you liked._

**_Tony and Diego:_**

_Spilled honey loses meaning,_

_The songs I wrote for you,_

_Total addiction caused me,_

_Anonymous Addicted to your love, of course._

**_Shira and Diego: _**

_I wanna, I wanna be with you,_

_I do not want, want, want to be so alone,_

_Because without you, without you I am dark,_

_Without your love, without your light, your warmth._

_**All:**_

_I wanna, I wanna be with you,_

_I do not want, want, want to be so alone,_

_Because without you, without you I am dark,_

_Without your love, without your light, your warmth._

*Acustic guitar ends*

* * *

The video scene change to the couches where everyone was sitting.

"Hi!" Everyone waved at the same time.

"We are Life is a Song and this is our first song called 'I wanna be with you', I'm Tony and I want to thank you for viewing our video." Tony said with a smile on his face.

"Do not forget to share this video so that everyone can hear this song and suscribe to our channel on Youtube. I am, Shira, Tony's sister, and I am the composer." Shira said.

"Yes, I'm Diego, see you in our next video." Diego said goodbye and the video ended.

* * *

_**So here ends my chapter. Yei! Life is a Song recorded their first song on Youtube. What will happen next? Do not miss the next chapter, * cough * I sounded like a television announcer novels xD**_

_**See ya.**_


	8. The teacher asking a favor

**_Hello everyone, sorry for not updating in a long time._** **_Well, i hope you like my new chapter._**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: The teacher asking a favor.**_

"Hello, you're Tony, the boy of Life is a Song?" A red-haired girl with glasses approached Tony.

"Yes, I am. What offers to you?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted say hello to you, and wanted to say that I loved the song." The girl said straightening her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, my sister wrote. I'm so glad you liked it." Tony thanked.

"By the way, I'm Mia. Do you also do covers?" she asked.

"No, but we might consider doing some, Mia." he answered.

"Thank you, I have to go." Mia said goodbye.

"Anthony, I can ask you a favor?" The music teacher approached him.

"Sure, teacher." he answered.

"I noticed that you and your sister are somewhat famous among students."

"Yes, it is that we write a song and sing in a video on the Internet."

"Very well, missing a month before classes end up. Need you and your band write several songs, to do a concert the day of the prom."

"Consider it done, teacher." The teacher nodded and went to another part of the school. Tony was running with his friends very excited.

"Why do you come like this, Tony?" Buck asked.

"The music teacher asked us to sing at a concert the day of the prom." Tony said, still very excited.

"Are you kidding?" Shira asked. "No, it's true."

"Well, what did you say?" Manny asked.

"I said we would."

"This is incredible!" Ellie replied excitedly.

"What are we waiting? Only have 3 songs, we have to start writing now." Diego said.

* * *

_**Yeah, i know that is too short, but i think the next chapter would be more long than this. Well, Tony met Mia. And Life is a Song have to write almos 10 songs for the prom. **_

_**See you later. **_


	9. Meeting

_**Hello again, sorry for not updating in a while, was busy with school work and all that. Well, today there will be some Dira. So, bros i hope you enjoy it. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Meeting**_

Shira was sitting at her desk, her mind blank, she did not know what to write. Her parents and brother were not at home. Was only her in that huge house. She went back pluck another leaf in her notebook.

"Do not have nothing to write about?" a male voice asked from her open window. Shira turned and saw Diego entering her room right through the window.

"Why are you here?" Shira asked reared up from her chair.

"For 10 minutes I've been knocking on the door of your house and send a message that would help you to write." Shira raised an eyebrow and looked at her phone and saw the message.

"Sorry, did not hear the phone ringing."

"Don't worry about that." Diego said.

"Apparently I'm the damsel in distress. Help me to write." Shira asked with a small laugh. Diego nodded and sat in her bed.

They both went for hours writing most of the songs.

"Ok, we have The Reckless and the Brave, I'm staying, I'm no angel, I wanna be with you, Silent Scream, You're not here, The Payphone cover and give me a big kiss, and In another life." Shira said writing a list of songs.

"We need two other songs" Shira said in frustration.

"Do not worry about it, I wrote other songs." Diego said pulling out some paper.

"Lend me your guitar." he asked. Shira passed his guitar and began to explain the songs:

"The first song I wrote I wrote for a very special girl I met a few months ago, but at that time I wished that we could 'Back to get lost." he said, starting to play guitar.

_I've been in the house while I'm looking for_  
_the piece of soul for days lost_  
_-matte cigarette butts_  
_is difficult to find out who I was before._

_I have wanted to tell you I miss you_  
_than when you left then I understood_  
_that major changes do not take years_  
_which sufficed with a second beside you._

_And get lost again_  
_on the edge of the bed in a hostel_  
_or in the anonymity of the cold streets of the big city_  
_and tell me about your books_  
_and the world you want to change_  
_and give you a kiss_  
_the seats amid the cathedral._

_And kidnap you a couple of days with me_  
_and play the seducer or the enemy,_  
_or dies weighing yourself._

_It's hard to explain to calendar_  
_time does not pass as it says there_  
_that between Monday and Sunday so many years_  
_if you're not curled up next to me._

_I have wanted to shout that I love you_  
_than when you left I understood_  
_that major changes do not take years_  
_that rough with a second beside you._

_And get lost again_  
_on the edge of the bed in a hostel_  
_or in the anonymity of the cold streets of the big city_  
_and tell me about your books_  
_and the world you want to change_  
_and give you a kiss_  
_chairs in the middle of the cathedral._

_And kidnap you a couple of days with me_  
_and play the seducer or the enemy,_  
_because after all I'm dying for you_  
_and if time decides the fate_  
_in the end you do not you stay with me_  
_visit you in Brazil or Paris_  
_in New York, in Brazil or Paris._

_*guitar ends*_

"That was awesome." She exclaimed.

"The other song. Who wants a paradise?" He said playing the guitar another time.

_Love, I can not imagine_  
_Licking of other lips_  
_The dew drops_  
_Not throwing me over the edge._  
_If you're not with me,_  
_I'm not sorry to say._

_Love, I can not imagine_  
_Sleeping in other arms._  
_Dream, if not you._  
_Awakening makes sense_  
_If I have your heartbeat_  
_Speaking to me in my ear, heart._

_Blessed be the fate_  
_That put in my way_  
_An angel like the one I had ordered._  
_Having you with me,_  
_Who wants a paradise?_

_Love, I can not imagine_  
_Walking after other steps._  
_Fly, if not you,_  
_Rowing, if not in your river._  
_Your barge in my way_  
_My compass, your nest, heart._

_Blessed be the fate_  
_That put in my way_  
_An angel like the one I had ordered._  
_Having you with me,_  
_Who wants paradise, heart!?_

_Blessed be the fate_  
_That put in my way_  
_An angel like the one I had ordered._  
_Having you with me,_  
_Who wants a paradise?_

* * *

"How did you think those songs so beautiful?" asked.

"I was inspired by a girl." Diego said. smiled. "Who was the lucky girl?"

'It's now or never' Diego said to himself

"Well, it's a beautiful girl, smart, sarcastic, and genius for music." he said.

"What is her name?" She asked even more curious.

"Her name is a poem for me when I hear it. Her name is and she may be the best thing that has happened in my life." looked into his eyes to see if it was a joke.

"Really think all that about me?" Diego noddedstill staring at her.

"You wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, but you have to make a promise."

"Whatever it is, honey."

"We did not say anything to anyone until it is the concert, ok?" Diego nodded.

The two were about to kiss, when was a car park.

"My parents came, you better go." She said, and Diego jumped out the window.

* * *

_**That was my chapter, i hope you liket don't forget to put a review and a favorite, please. See you :D**_


	10. Good news

_**What up, bros? The chapter's gonna be a little short (it will be too short) but at least will have a new chapter. Hope you like.**_

* * *

_**Cahpter 9: Good news**_

The group walked through the halls of the school receiving several commendations from the other students. It had been many good things, Manny and Ellie announced that they were dating official and they had a serious relationship, Mia and Tony started out as friends with benefits _**(xD)**_ and Diego and Shira have not announced their relationship.

The music teacher, Edgar came running towards them. "Guys, I have good news for Life is a Song."

"What is it, teacher?" Manny asked.

"Talk to a longtime friend who owns a record label, will come to see you sing the graduation day, and if he likes can you sign a contract with you."

All eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you kidding?" Buck and Tony asked simultaneously.

"I'm not kidding." Edgar said with a serious look. Everyone shouted with joy and gave a group hug.

"I can not wait for graduation." Ellie said.

"There will be fantastic." Sid said.

* * *

_**Yeah! Is a f*cking short chapter of sh*t. Ok, no .-. I'm just kidding. We're almost in the end :( See ya' **_


	11. Not what I expected

**_Hi! _****_Ok, this chapter is f*cking short, but there will be a conflict._**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Not what I expected.  
_**

Shira walked the halls to her locker, a slight smile crossed her face at the memory of the good news that Edgar had given them. She opened her locker and a note fell. Shira took it and read it.

_I need you,_  
_I have to talk to you._  
_See you at the park after school_.

There was no signature, Shira smiled thinking that Diego had put it there.

* * *

_After school..._

Shira walked to the park alone, the park was empty, there was no child in sight.

"Apparently you got my note." A male voice said behind her. Shira turned around to see Soto with a smile on his face.

"You leave me alone once and for all, Soto? Look, I do NOT want to be with you, I already I have boyfriend, and I am NOT interested in you."

"So you have a boyfriend, do not tell me who he is, let me guess ... is Diego."

"You do not mind that. So please, leave me alone." Shira said cutting in the words.

"I think not, sweetheart." Soto said in a somber tone. Shira became concerned, what would he do? Soto took from his pocket a penknife, Shira was frozen with fear, does he will kill her? He brought her to her knees, pulled her hair and making her let out a cry of pain, he took the knife, and with a single cut Shira's hair fell to the ground.

Soto kicked her straight to the stomach. Shira screamed in pain.

"That you get for putting you through like a bitch." Soto said. "F*ck you." Shira hissed.

"You better not tell this to anyone, not even your little friends in New York." Soto warned her. Shira nodded. Soto left her alone in the park.

* * *

Soto's phone ring and he answered.

"You did it?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, that bitch now is in the hole, see you in a month, Natasha." He hung up his phone.

* * *

_**Here is my chapter i hope you liked, please put a review if you like it and add it to your favourite. Well, see ya. :D**_


	12. I don't want to talk

_**Hi, i'm here another time :) Well, I hope you like the chapter today.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: I don't want to talk. **_

Shira came to science class. Her gaze fixed on the ground as she walked, a small black colored bow adorned her hair short wicks was now in the root of the ear.

She sat between Diego and Tony. While Diego exchanged a look with Tony. "Why did you cut your hair?" Shira Diego asked in a whisper. "I do not want to talk about it." Shira said. "Why not?" Diego asked again. "I promised him I would not tell you." Diego gave her a worried look. "Who was the one who did this?"

"Mr. Bennet and Miss White, I am trying to teach my class. Please leave the class room." The science teacher ordered. The two left the classroom, they began to walk down the aisles. Shira leaned on her locker and locked Diego with his hands on the sides of her head. "Shira, please, you're my girlfriend. Tell me the truth, what happened?" Diego asked. Shira looked around making sure no one watch them, she lifted her blouse half of her abdomen and revealed multiple bruises. "Who was the bastard who did this?" he asked.

"I-I can not tell you." Shira ran away. Diego did not follow her, he just sighed in defeat and turned around only to come face to face with Tony.

"Tony! Did you hear all?" Diego asked. Tony frowned angry just before giving a strong punch. Diego fell to the ground and wiped some blood from his mouth. Tony taking it raised him strongly of his shirt.

"In so many girls who are in school, why my sister, asshole?" Tony asked crashing him against the locker.

"I love Shira, and you can not change that." Diego said as he released the grip of Tony.

"I see you with my sister again, and you're dead." Tony said as he left school.

* * *

_**Hey! Here is my new chapter! What will happen next? Did Shira tell Diego that Soto hit her? What will happen if Tony see Diego with his sister? You will find out in the next chapter. Bye! :)**_


	13. Rescue

_**Hi, there! Sorry for no updating in a while, but i was busy. I signed up a dance contest, and I'm in the semi finals, my boyfriend and I will dance electronic music, and dance the song "ET Remix-Skrillex" Well, maybe not next week will update by the end of the competition and all that, so give me luck. And So without further ado let's start with our chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Rescue**_

Shira returned to her locker and there was another note.

_Did you tell your boyfriend?_  
_No?_  
_Good girl, see you in the park._  
_And you better you're alone, and you'll see what happened to you._

_-Soto_

Unlike other notes this was signed. Shira shattered the note and opened her locker. She pulled out a pepper spray and a stun gun. She keep them in her backpack. Shira walked to the park, but before entering kept the stun gun and pepper spray in her pocket. She entered and saw Soto waiting for her.

"What do you want now, Soto?" Shira asked crossing her arms.

"I need you to start work." Soto said approaching her.

"If you say you do not give me much confidence." Shira said.

"Ah, come on, lovely, my sister told me to do work to you." Soto said.

"Who is your sister?" Shira asked. "Do you know the name of Natasha Carland?" Shira froze upon hearing that name.

"And what does she want with me?"

"You know how much money paid for unused girls like you?" He asked with a wicked grin. Shira's eyes widened. "You mean prostitute?" Her legs were trembling with fear.

"Looks like you're smarter than you look. Guys grab her." Soto ordered. Two guys who seemed to Soto grabbed her arms tightly so she would not escape.

"Check her, make sure that she has nothing to use against us." Soto again ordered.

The two guys checked her sweatshirt and took her cell phone, her pepper spray and stun gun. "It seems she was already prepared." One of the boys said.

"Take her to my house, I have in mind something for her." Soto smiled again.

* * *

Diego's phone rang. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Where is my sister, Diego?" Tony asked.

"Why do you ask? have not seen her since our discucion." Diego said.

"She's not with you?"

"No. .." Diego recalled the bruises that were in the belly of his girlfriend. They had the same marks he had when Soto gave him a beating. And then recalled that several girls had approached Soto disappeared without a trace.

"Tony, Jasper is a cop, right?"

"My father?"

"Yes, tell him to go two blocks away after the West Park, to the number 89. I believe that Shira's in trouble." Diego hung up the phone and took his jacket to leave home.

* * *

Soto threw Shira on the bed. Her eyes were filled with tears and her voice was gone from screaming for help. Soto was placed on top of her.

"My sister would be so happy to see you at this time." Soto whispered. Shira kicked but apparently not doing anything. "You're never going to understand that you will never be stronger than me."

"Go to hell!" Were the only words out of her mouth.

* * *

"The house is surrounded, Commander." One of the cops said.

"Well, make sure no one leaves the perimeter. Please God my daughter is still alive." Jasper pleaded. He went to the door and kicked it until it breaks. A group of police entered the house, following them and Tony Diego. Diego saw in a cabinet had a stun gun, he took it and put it in his pocket.

In the house there were girls dressed as prostitutes, some almost starving, others crying and pleading for help.

The group of police entered a room and saw Soto pointing Shira with a gun.

"One more step and she dies." Soto said. "Drop your weapons." Soto ordered. Jasper put his gun to the ground and so did all the cops. Diego took from his pocket the stun gun and shot Soto.

Soto fell unconscious to the floor. Shira approached her father and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Get him out of here. The other girls take them to a hospital." Jasper ordered.

"Thought badly of you, Diego. Seems that you saved my sister's life." Tony said.

"I can be with her?" Diego asked.

"She would rather be with someone like you, but you're on probation." Tony warned.

* * *

_**Well here comes my chapter, I hope you liked it, do not forget to comment and add to favorites. Well, I thank you all have read this chapter, make me very happy, a salute to Shiego and DonTheHero for supporting me and also a greeting to Carter, my boyfriend and his sister Alejandro who are reading this.**_

_**See you! :D**_


	14. Life is a Song and What about Music

_**Hi, there! This is one of the last chapters of the story, but do not worry, missing about 3 or 4 more chapters by the end of this Fic. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 13: Life is a Song and What about Music.**_

The group of friends watching a horror movie, missing only one week for presentation and decided to take a little break. The doorbell rang, Shira got up from her seat next to Diego and went to open the door. She opened the door and screamed with excitement to see that there were Carter, Kat, Emile, Jun and Cristallize. Carter, Emile and Jun began to beat box while Kat and Cristallize sang:

_**Kat: **_

_Hello hello baby you called  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you say? say?  
Wha-wha-what did you say huh?  
You're breakin' up on me  
Sorry I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy.  
_

_**Cristalize:**_

_Just a second _  
_It's my favorite song they're gonna play _  
_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? _  
_You shoulda made some plans with me _  
_You knew that I was free _  
_And now you won't stop calling me _  
_I'm kinda busy._

**_Both:_**

_(Chorus)  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor  
Stop callin'  
Stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor_

E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Stop telephonin'  
Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e  
Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

Can call all you want but there's no one home  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone

'Cuz I'm out in the club  
And I'm sippin that bubb  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone.

**_Carter:_**

_Girl, why you blown up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster  
Put my coat on faster  
Leave my girls no faster  
I shoulda left my phone at home  
'Cuz this is a disaster  
Calling like a collector  
Sorry, I can't answer._

**_Kat: _**

_Not that I don't like you  
I'm just at a party  
And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_

_**Carter:** _

_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls  
'Cuz I'll be dancin' _

_**Kat and Cristalize:**_

_Stop callin' _  
_Stop callin' _  
_I don't wanna think anymore _  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor _  
_Stop callin' _  
_Stop callin' _

_Stop callin' _  
_Stop callin' _  
_I don't wanna think anymore _  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor _  
_Stop callin' _  
_Stop callin' _  
_I don't wanna talk anymore _  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor _

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_Stop telephonin' _  
_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_Stop telephonin' _  
_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_Can call all you want but there's no one home _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_'Cuz I'm out in the club _  
_And I'm sippin that bubb _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_Can call all you want but there's no one home _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_'Cuz I'm out in the club _  
_And I'm sippin that bubb _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_My telephone _  
_Ma ma ma telephone _  
_'Cuz I'm out in the club _  
_And I'm sippin that bubb _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_My telephone _  
_Ma ma ma telephone _  
_'Cuz I'm out in the club _  
_And I'm sippin that bubb _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

"Why do not you call me?" Shira asked to giving some minor strokes Jun.

"Number one, we wanted it to be a surprise. Secondly: Is your brother at home?" Kat asked.

"Yes, Jun, Emile, enter through the back door." Shira said in a whisper. Jun and Emile jumped the fence and waited a bit.

"Today is Alejandro's birthday." Kat said as she walked quietly into the house with Cristallize.

"I'll get our stuff in the van, I go back in a second." Carter said as he walked towards his car.

Jun opened the door softly, the song they would sing it would devote to Alejandro, his dead girlfriend.

_**Jun:**_

_I know that we are young,  
And i know that you may love me,  
But i just can't be with you like this anymore,  
Alejandro._

Emile entered doing beat box, Tony and the others started at him when Carter and Kat enterad with their guitars in their hands.

_**Carter:**_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home _  
_All of my change I've spent it on you _  
_Where are the times gone baby _  
_It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two _

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember _  
_The people we used to be _  
_It's even harder to picture _  
_That you're not here next to me _  
_You said it's too late to make it _  
_But is it too late to try? _  
_And then that time that you wasted _  
_All of our bridges burnt down._

_**Cristalize:**_

_She's got both hands_  
_In her pocket_  
_And she wont look at you_  
_Won't look you at_  
_She hides through love_  
_en su bolsillo_  
_She got a halo around her finger_  
_Around you._

**_All (even Shira, but Emile is beat boxing.):_**

_You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico, rejoice  
At this point I gotta choose  
Nothing to loose_

_Don't call my name_  
_Don't call my name, Alejandro_  
_I'm not your babe_  
_I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_  
_Just smoke one cigarette and run_  
_Don't call my name_  
_Don't call my name, Roberto_

_(Alejandro_  
_Alejandro_  
_Ale-ale-jandro_  
_Ale-ale-jandro) x2(Just stop_  
_Please, Just let me go Alejandro, Just let me go)_**  
**

**_Carter and Kat:_**

_I've wasted my nights _  
_You turned out the lights _  
_Now I'm paralyzed _  
_Still stucked in that time when we called it love _  
_But even the sun sets in paradise _

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home _  
_All of my change i've spent on you _  
_Where are the times gone baby _  
_It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two _

_If happy ever after did exist _  
_I would still be holding you like this _  
_And all those fairytales are full of it _  
_One more stupid love song I'll be safe._

**_Cristalize, Shira and Jun:_**

_She's not broken  
She's just a baby  
But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad  
Draw those flames that burn before him  
Now he's gonna find a fight, gonna fool the bad_

_You know that I love you boy_  
_Hot like Mexico, rejoice_  
_At this point I gotta choose_  
_Nothing loose._

_**Carter:**_

_You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I said it before  
But all of our bridges burnt down_

_I've wasted my nights_  
_You turned out the lights_  
_Now I'm paralyzed_  
_Still stucked in that time when we called it love_  
_But even the sun sets in paradise._

_**Kat:**_

_Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_  
_Just smoke one cigarette and run_  
_Don't call my name_  
_Don't call my name, Roberto_

_(Alejandro_  
_Alejandro_  
_Ale-ale-jandro_  
_Ale-ale-jandro) x2_

_Dont bother me,_  
_Dont bother me, Alejandro_  
_Dont call my name,_  
_Dont call my name, Bye Fernando_  
_I'm not you're babe,_  
_I'm not you're babe, Alejandro_  
_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch,_  
_Fernando._

_**Carter and Jun:**_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home _  
_All of my change I've spent on you _  
_Where are the times gone baby _  
_It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two _

_If happy ever after did exist _  
_I would still be holding you like this _  
_And all those fairytales are full of it _  
_One more stupid love song I'll be safe _

_Now I'm at a payphone…_

**_Emile:_**

_Now work that shit _  
_I'll be right here spending all this money while you sitting round _  
_Wondering why wasn't you who came out from nothing _  
_Made it from the bottom _  
_Now when you see me I'm strutting _  
_And all of my cause a way to push up a button _  
_Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it _  
_Switched the number to my phone _  
_So you never can call it _  
_Don't need my name, or my show _  
_Swish you can tell it I'm ballin' _  
_What a shame coulda got picked _  
_Had a really good game but you missed your last shot _  
_So you talk about who you see at the top _  
_Or what you could've saw _  
_But sad to say it's over for it _  
_Phantom roll out valet open doors _  
_Where's the car way, got what you was looking for _  
_Now ask me who they want _  
_So you can go take that little piece of shit with you._

_**Cristalize and Jun:**_

_Dont call my name,_  
_Dont call my name, Alejandro_  
_I'm not you're babe,_  
_I'm not you're babe, Fernando_  
_Don't wanna kiss don't wanna touch._  
_Just smoke one Ciggarette and run._  
_Don't call my name,_  
_Don't call my name,_  
_Roberto._

_(Alejandro_  
_Alejandro_  
_Ale-ale-jandro_  
_Ale-ale-jandro) x2_

_**Carter and Shira:**_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I've spent on you  
Where are the times gone baby  
It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two_

If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all these fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be safe.

_**All:**_

_Don't call my name,  
Don't call my name, Alejandro.  
I'm not you're babe,  
I'm not you're babe, Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch  
Just Smoke one Ciggarette and run.  
Don't call my name,  
Don't call my name, Roberto._

_(Alejandro_  
_Alejandro_  
_Ale-ale-jandro_  
_Ale-ale-jandro) x2_

_Now i'm at a payphone…_

* * *

"Who are they?" Mia asked. Shira cleared her throat and stood in front of her old friends.

"Guys, they are Carter, my ex-boyfriend, my friend Kat, the "the basketball star", Cristallize, the bassist; Jun, the drummer, and finally, Emile, the beat boxer." Shira said.

"Ah. They are What about Music, right?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, we are." Emile replied.

"Do you know are going to sing for the concert?" Buck asked.

"Yes, we sang most of our songs acapella, so we will make multiple Covers." June replied.

"So, guys they are my friends, she is Mia, Tony's girlfriend, he is Sid .." Shira said to each of her friends.

"Nice to meet you." The two greeted the same time.

"He is Manny and she is his girlfriend, Ellie."

"Hi!" Ellie greeted while Manny made a gesture with his hand.

"He is Buck and the last guy is Diego, who is my current boyfriend."

"Hey!" Diego waved. Buck said nothing just looked like an idiot at Kat.

"Well, it is night and do not want to be over here, see you later." Carter said.

"Do you know where you are going to stay?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Jun's aunt has a home here and she is traveling, so we'll stay there for a while." Cristalize said.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Shira said goodbye. She saw his friends was their van.

"Have you heard what happened to Natasha?" Emile asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

"She was sent to the asylum two weeks ago for her obsession for wanting to murder you and your brother. A week later she killed herself." Kat replied tilting her head.

"How sad. Soto tried to rape me, he was arrested. Tomorrow I'll tell you the whole thing well. It's good to see you back." Shira replied while the group climbed into the van.

"See you." They all said at the same time before the car left the place...

* * *

**_Here is my chapter of today. Well, What about Music arrived L.A._**

**_Important note: I'm working on two stories, two humanized, of course. One is called "The Diary of a Pirate." it is a story told by Shira in her days with the Pirates. And the other is an elaborate story that may comes in two weeks called "Fable: The Revolution."_**

**_So stay tuned for those two stories that are very good. Well, see the next chapter of this story._**


	15. Make some noise Part 1

_**Hi, there! This is the day of the concert! Enjoy. By the way, I'll let the links of the songs, but will be random songs. This means that you will know that song is. * malevolent laughter. ***_

_**1.- **__**Tecnologic- Daft Punk**_

_**2.- All Time Low-The Reckless and the Brave. **_

_**3.- Radioactive-Lindsey Stirling and Pentatonix.**_

_**4.- You're not Here**_

_**5.- As Long As you Love Me/ Wide Awake- Pentatonix. **_

_**6.- Telephone- Pentatonix.**_

_**7.- Payphone- Walk Off The Earth.**_

_**8.- Halo Music Video: Cortana Tribute [Muse-Madness]**_

_**9.- This is War- Halo Music Video**_

_**10.- **__**Silent Scream-Akira Yamaoka.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Make some noise!**_

The graduating students danced everywhere, the music made them dance. In the background the song "Glad you Came"

"Edgar, I hope what you have in mind for the production serve me."

"Believe me, these guys are the revolution of music." Edgar told his friend.

"You better." The man said.

Edgar nodded at the door and saw a group of guys. Shira wore a short black dress, her short black hair was tousled with several blue wicks; Kat was wearing a black and red dress that came above her knee; Cristallize wore a formal trousers and a blouse with the caption: "This is the last clean shirt. "; Mia wore a dress, purple color skewed, Ellie had a dress that reached her ankle, green. The boys just dressed like a normal school day, only with a little more style.

"Who is going to sing first?" Buck asked.

"We, I sing, and we got a song in turn." Cristallize said. They all nodded. Emile, Jun and Cristallize took the stage. The lights were off, Ellie was recording.

Emile and Jun began to beat box. _**(Hear Tecnologic.)**_

_**Cristalize:**_

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, _  
_Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it, _  
_Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it, _  
_Snap it, work it, quick - erase it, _  
_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, _  
_Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it, _  
_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, _  
_Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it, _  
_Lock it, fill it, curl it, find it, _  
_View it, coat it, jam - unlock it, _  
_Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it, _  
_Cross it, crack it, twitch - update it, _  
_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, _  
_Scan it, send it, fax - rename it, _  
_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, _  
_Turn it, leave it, stop - format it. [2x] _

_Technologic [4x] _

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, _  
_Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it, _  
_Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it, _  
_Snap it, work it, quick - erase it, _  
_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, _  
_Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it, _  
_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, _  
_Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it, _  
_Lock it, fill it, curl it, find it, _  
_View it, coat it, jam - unlock it, _  
_Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it, _  
_Cross it, crack it, twitch - update it, _  
_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, _  
_Scan it, send it, fax - rename it _  
_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, _  
_Turn it, leave it, stop - format it. _

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, _  
_Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it, _  
_Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it, _  
_Snap it, work it, quick - erase it, _  
_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, _  
_Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it, _  
_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, _  
_Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it _  
_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, _  
_Turn it, leave it, stop - format it. _

_Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it, _  
_Cross it, crack it, twitch - update it _

_Lock it, fill it, curl it, find it, _  
_View it, coat it, jam - unlock it, _  
_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, _  
_Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it, _  
_Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it, _  
_Snap it, work it, quick - erase it, _  
_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, _  
_Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it, _

_Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it, _  
_Cross it, crack it, twitch - update it, _  
_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, _  
_Scan it, send it, fax - rename it, _  
_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, _  
_Turn it, leave it, stop - format it. _

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, _  
_Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it, _  
_Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it, _  
_Snap it, work it, quick - erase it, _  
_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, _  
_Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it, _  
_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, _  
_Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it, _  
_Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it, _  
_Cross it, crack it, twitch - update it, _  
_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, _  
_Scan it, send it, fax - rename it, _  
_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, _  
_Turn it, leave it, stop - format it. [2x] _

_Buy it, use it, break it, fix it, _  
_Trash it, change it, melt - upgrade it, _  
_Charge it, pawn it, zoom it, press it, _  
_Snap it, work it, quick - erase it, _  
_Write it, cut it, paste it, save it, _  
_Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it, _  
_Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it, _  
_Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it, _  
_Lock it, fill it, curl it, find it, _  
_View it, coat it, jam - unlock it, _  
_Surf it, scroll it, pose it, click it, _  
_Cross it, crack it, twitch - update it, _  
_Name it, rate it, tune it, print it, _  
_Scan it, send it, fax - rename it, _  
_Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it, _  
_Turn it, leave it, stop - format it._

Students applauded. But they were surprised to see that they were not Life is a Song.

"We are: _What About Music_." They sang the name of their band.

"From New York." Emile said.

"We leave you with Life is a Song." Kat said before they left the stage.

The back of the stage lights were turned on, revealing Diego and Buck with their instruments. _**(Hear The Reckless and the Brave.)**_

_**Diego: **_

_Long live the reckless and the brave I  
Don't think I wanna be saved my  
Song has not been sung  
So long live us._

Looking out at a town called Suburbia  
Everybody's just fighting to fit in  
Little rats running mazes having babies  
It's a vicious little world, that we live in.  
Looking back, got a life on the other side  
I realized that I didn't fit in  
Didn't hate but I didin't quite relate it  
to my precious little world.

**_Both:_**

_So long live the reckless and the brave I  
Don't think I wanna be saved my  
Song has not been sung,  
And long live the fast times so come with me I  
Don't think we'll ever be saved our  
Song has not been sung, long live us. _

**_Buck:_**

_Looking out at a town called Suburbia  
I remember everybody always saying  
"Little brat must be crazy, never make it,  
In our vicious little world", still I'm leaving.  
Got a van, got my chance, got my dignity,  
Got a dream, got a spark, got somewhere yo be (somewhere to be)  
Take a breath, say goodbye  
To their precious little world (and say goodbye to me) _

**_Both:_**

_So long live the reckless and the brave I  
Don't think I wanna be saved my  
Song has not been sung,  
And long live the fast times so come with me I  
Don't think we'll ever be saved our  
Song has not been sung, long live us, long live us._

_Long live the reckless and the brave I_  
_Don't think I wanna be saved my_  
_Song has not been sung_  
_So long live us._

_Long live the reckless and the brave I_  
_Don't think I wanna be saved my_  
_Song has not been sung_  
_And long live the fast times so come with me_  
_I Don't think that I'll ever be saved, oh no_  
_Our song has not been sung, long live us,_  
_Long live us._

* * *

Everyone applauded.

"Thank you. How are having tonight?" Diego asked for the microphone. Everyone shouted with excitement.

"I'm glad, we will take a short break, while you enjoy a What about Music." Buck said before he left the stage with Diego.

Shira took the stage.

"As you may know, I used to sing in a band called." The circle of Satan. "But after I left the band and moved to What about Music. This was one of our successes. Radioactive."

Background lights came on, revealing What about Music. Emile started playing his cello, while Shira played the violin and the other set the pace with their voices.

**_(Listen number 3, please.)_**

**_Jun:_**

_I'm waking up to ash and dust,_  
_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust,_  
_I'm breathing in, the chemicals._  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus._  
_This is it, the apocalypse, woah._

_**Carter, Kat, Cristalize and Shira:**  
_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_(Enough) to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._  
_Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive._  
_Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive._

_**(Instrumental)**_

**_Kat:_**

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus._  
_This is it, the apocalypse, woah._

**_Cristalize and Emile: _**

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_(Enough) to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._  
_Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive._  
_Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive._

**_Carter:_**

_All systems go, sun hasn't died._  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside._

**_Shira:_**

_(I'm waking up)_

_**All:**_

_I'm waking up, I'm waking up, I'm waking up_

_I feel it in my bones_  
_(Enough) to make my systems blow_  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._  
_Welcome to the new age, to the new age._  
_Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive._  
_Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive._

* * *

"Let's make some noise with one of our songs. Tony and I sing:" I'm no angel. "The chorus says exactly the same, and is repeated 20 times for commercial purposes." Everyone laughed. Tony took the stage with his guitar in hand and began to sing:

**_Tony: _**

_She sat in the third table in the corner_

_more than three weeks or Friday or Saturday failed_  
_I had the courage to do so she came_  
_converting entire site with its magical aroma_  
_beautiful as moonlight, tender as flower_  
_lacked just off the ground and said:_

_**Shira: **_

_(chorus)_  
_I'm no angel, I have meat, bone and heart_  
_I'm not an angel, beating to hurry so much passion_  
_I'm not an angel, discover my desire Please try_  
_I'm not an angel, and please lost the respect to me._

_**Tony: **  
_

_In less than story, took me to her table_

_ordered the waiter and say, "please do not disturb"_  
_start counting your life or you want to start_  
_have to know everything and I want to know everything,_  
_I read the fortune in my hand was written,_  
_took her to his neck and chest gently under._

**_Shira:_**

___(chorus)_  
_I'm no angel, I have meat, bone and heart_  
_I'm not an angel, beating to hurry so much passion_  
_I'm not an angel, discover my desire Please try_  
_I'm not an angel, and please lost the respect to me._

_**Tony: **_

_I have not been able to break free for three months of her love_  
_nor have I wanted to beg: 'back my heart'_  
_she has taught me to fly above the mattress._  
_with her angelic tenderness and comment magical._

**_Shira:_**

___(chorus)_  
_I'm no angel, I have meat, bone and heart_  
_I'm not an angel, beating to hurry so much passion_  
_I'm not an angel, discover my desire Please try_  
_I'm not an angel, and please lost the respect to me._

_I want you to tell me if you like the move,_

_or change, heart_

_Get me my life, I am the last in line,_  
_and you have no choice but take me to the moon,_  
_and then put me down to the foam of the beach with your love,_  
_I have angel face, but wait till you see_  
_what the devil taught me._

**_Tony and Shira:  
_**

___(chorus)_  
_I'm no angel, I have meat, bone and heart_  
_I'm not an angel, beating to hurry so much passion_  
_I'm not an angel, discover my desire Please try_  
_I'm not an angel, and please lost the respect to me._

*guitar ends*

* * *

"Thank you. This is Your not here." Shira said before starting to sing.

_**(Number 4, please) **_

**_Shira:_**

___Blue sky to forever  
The green grass blows in the wind, dancing  
It would be a much better sight with you with me_

_If you hadn't met me_  
_I'd be fine on my own, baby_  
_I never felt so lonely then you came along_

_So now what should I do?_  
_I'm strung out, addicted to you_  
_My body aches, now that you're gone_  
_My supply fell through_

_You gladly gave me everything you had and more_  
_You craved my happiness_  
_When you made me feel joy it made you smile_  
_But now I feel your stress_

_Love was never meant to be such a crazy affair, no_  
_And who has time for tears?_  
_I never thought I'd sit around and cry for your love,_  
_'till now..._

_Oh, I feel your stress..._

_Oh, who has time for tears?_  
_Oh, my baby..._

_Yeah yeah..._  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah..._

_Oh, I feel your stress..._

* * *

"Give it up for our friend. She and we interpret them another cover. This is" As long as you love me / Wide Awake "." Kat announced.

_**(Please, number 5.)**_

**_All:_**

_As long as you love me_  
_Im wide awake_  
_As long as you love me_  
_Im wide awake_  
_Im wide awake_  
_We're under pressure_  
_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_  
_Keep it together_  
_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_  
_But, hey now, you know girl_  
_We both know it's a cruel world_  
_But, I will take my chances_

_[Hook]_  
_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_  
_(As long as you love me)_

_As long as you lolove me_  
_Im wide awake_

_yeah, i was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_with an open heart_  
_Im wide awake_  
_how did i read the stars so wrong_

_Im wide awake_  
_and now its clear to me_  
_that everything you see_  
_aint always what it seems_  
_im wide awake_  
_yeah, i was dreaming for so long_  
_As long as you lolove me_  
_Im wide awake_

**_Emile:_**

_I don't know if this makes sense but, you're my hallelujah_

_Give me a time and place, I'll rendezvous it_

_I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there_  
_Girl, you know I got you_  
_Us, trust, a couple things I can't spell without U_  
_Now we on top of the world, cause that's just how we do_  
_Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view_  
_Man, we stepping out like woa (Oh God!), cameras point and shoot_  
_Ask me 'what's my best side?', I stand back and point at you_  
_You the one that I argue with, feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with_  
_But, the grass ain't always greener on the other side, it's green where you water it_  
_So I know, we got issues baby, true, true, true_  
_But I'd rather work on this with you than to go ahead and start with someone new_  
_As long as you love me_

**_All:_**

_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_falling from cloud 9_  
_im letting go tonight._

* * *

**_I think I divide the chapter into two parts. Well, I hope you liked it, do not forget to comment and add to favorites. Greetings to Shiego and to DonTheHero. A psychological hug and see you next time._**


	16. Make some noise Part 2

_**Hi, there! This is one of the last chapters. Maybe the next one would be the final part. So only least 5 songs **_

_**1.- **__**Tecnologic- Daft Punk (Already)**_

_**2.- All Time Low-The Reckless and the Brave. (Already)**_

_**3.- Radioactive-Lindsey Stirling and Pentatonix. (Already)**_

_**4.- You're not Here (Already)**_

_**5.- As Long As you Love Me/ Wide Awake- Pentatonix. (Already) **_

_**6.- Telephone- Pentatonix.**_

_**7.- **__**Halo Music Video: Cortana Tribute [Muse-Madness]**_

_****__**8.- This is War-Halo Music Video.**_

_****__**9.- Silent Scream-Akira Yamaoka. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 15: Make some noise!-Part 2**_

Everyone applauded. Certainly Edgar's friend, was impressed with the talents that were in the two bands.

"Well, we will take a short break, but as you continue celebrating. The night is still young." Manny said right through the microphone.

The two bands left the stage.

"Did you get everything, Ellie?" Buck asked.

"Yes, were great, all of you, congratulations." Ellie hugged each of her friends.

The song "River Flows in You" rang throughout the room.

"Shall We Dance?" Buck asked Kat.

"Sure." She replied.

The group danced in pairs the song. Tony with Mia, Shira and Diego; Carter and Criztalize; Buck and Kat, Manny and Ellie. The song ended.

"Do you mind if I dance with Shira a moment?" Carter asked.

"No, never mind." Diego responded with a smile. A new song started playing.

Carter, and Shira, danced.

"He is lucky to have you." Carter whispered. Shira blushed. "You would have said the same to you four years ago." Shira countered. The two remained silent, just kept on dancing. The song ended.

The whole group gathered.

"First question, which one song, closed the concert?" Tony asked.

"What if we duel Rap?"

"Yes! Can sing "New Generation" Between Carter, Emile, Jun, Tony, Diego, Buck and me." Shira said.

"There is a problem, I do not know the song." Buck argued.

"I know the song." Sid said.

"Ok, we did it." Tony nodded.

"Come on, we must sing again." Manny said.

Life is a Song took the stage again. Buck started with the drums.

* * *

_**Shira: **_

_The cold from my bones creek me,_

_If it is missing your breath on my back._

_And Romeo's blood runs away, _

_If he is missing a Juliet to poison her. _

**_Diego and Shira:_**

_Lights out, close the door, _

_Scream my senses for you._

_I can not stop shaking, _

_I am a votive lamp, no gas, hey, hey._

**_All:_**

_I wanna, I wanna be with you, _

_I do not want, want, want to be so alone, _

_Because without you, with out you I am dark,_

_Without your love, without your light, your warmth._

**_Buck: _**

_My eyes go looking your face,_

_My hands the warmth of your sihouette in my pillow. _

_And with out of tune guitar,_

_So much play those songs you liked. _

_**Tony and Diego: **  
_

_Spilled honey loses meaning,_

_The songs that I wrote to you, _

_Total addiction caused me, _

_Anonymous Addicted to your love, of course. _

**_Shira and Diego: _**

_I wanna, I wanna be with you, _

_I do not want, want, want to be so alone, _

_Because without you, with out you I am dark,_

_Without your love, without your light, your warmth._

**_All:_**

_I wanna, I wanna be with you, _

_I do not want, want, want to be so alone, _

_Because without you, with out you I am dark,_

_Without your love, without your light, your warmth._

_*Acustic guitar ends*_

* * *

"Excuse me, What About Music?, But I will dedicate these song to a very special girl, so you will forgive me for taking away a bit of your space." Diego apologized for the microphone.

"Sometimes, you're with someone and wanted to spend time and" Back to Getting lost. "Diego presented his song.

* * *

_I've been in the house while I'm looking for_

_the piece of soul for days lost._

_-matte cigarette butts_

_is difficult to find out who I was before. _

_I have wanted to tell you "I miss you"_

_that when you left then I understood_

_that major changes do not take years. _

_Which sufficed with a second beside you. _

_And get lost again_

_on the edge of the bed in a hostel_

_or in anonymity of the cold streets of the big city._

_And tell me about your books, _

_and the world you want to change._

_And give you a kiss _

_the sits amid the cathedral._

_And kidnap you a couple of days with me._

_And play to the seducter or the enemy,_

_or die ourselves._

_And get lost again_

_on the edge of the bed in a hostel_

_or in anonymity of the cold streets of the big city._

_And tell me about your books, _

_and the world you want to change._

_And give you a kiss _

_the sits amid the cathedral._

_It's hard to explain the calendar_

_time does not pass as it says there. _

___And get lost again.._

___Visit you in Brazil, or Paris,_

___in New York, in Brazil or in Paris. _

* * *

Everyone applauded. "I leave you with What about Music?"

* * *

_**(Please listen number 6) **_

_Hello hello baby you called _  
_I can't hear a thing _  
_I have got no service _  
_In the club, you say? say? _  
_Wha-wha-what did you say huh? _  
_You're breakin' up on me _  
_Sorry I cannot hear you _  
_I'm kinda busy _  
_K-kinda busy _  
_K-kinda busy _  
_Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy _

_Just a second _  
_It's my favorite song they're gonna play _  
_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? _  
_You shoulda made some plans with me _  
_You knew that I was free _  
_And now you won't stop calling me _  
_I'm kinda busy _

_(Chorus) _  
_Stop callin' _  
_Stop callin' _  
_I don't wanna think anymore _  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor _  
_Stop callin' _  
_Stop callin' _  
_I don't wanna talk anymore _  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor _

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_Stop telephonin' _  
_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_Stop telephonin' _  
_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_Can call all you want but there's no one home _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_'Cuz I'm out in the club _  
_And I'm sippin that bubb _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_Can call all you want but there's no one home _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_'Cuz I'm out in the club _  
_And I'm sippin that bubb _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_(Emile) _  
_Boy why you blown up my phone _  
_Won't make me leave no faster _  
_Put my coat on faster _  
_Leave my girls no faster _  
_I shoulda left my phone at home _  
_'Cuz this is a disaster _  
_Calling like a collector _  
_Sorry, I can't answer _

_(Kat) _  
_Not that I don't like you _  
_I'm just at a party _  
_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing _  
_(Beyonce) _  
_Sometimes I feel like I live in grand central station _  
_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls _  
_'Cuz I'll be dancin' _

_(Chorus) _  
_Stop callin' _  
_Stop callin' _  
_I don't wanna think anymore _  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor _  
_Stop callin' _  
_Stop callin' _

_Stop callin' _  
_Stop callin' _  
_I don't wanna think anymore _  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor _  
_Stop callin' _  
_Stop callin' _  
_I don't wanna talk anymore _  
_I got my head and my heart on the dancefloor _

_E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_Stop telephonin' _  
_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_Stop telephonin' _  
_Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e _  
_Can call all you want but there's no one home _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_'Cuz I'm out in the club _  
_And I'm sippin that bubb _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_Can call all you want but there's no one home _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_'Cuz I'm out in the club _  
_And I'm sippin that bubb _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_My telephone _  
_Ma ma ma telephone _  
_'Cuz I'm out in the club _  
_And I'm sippin that bubb _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone _

_My telephone _  
_Ma ma ma telephone _  
_'Cuz I'm out in the club _  
_And I'm sippin that bubb _  
_And you're not gonna reach my telephone._

* * *

Everyone voliveron to gather in a group. "They all are bored. Should sing Madness."

* * *

_**Well, it looks like I have to do a tird part of these xD, well, see you later. **_

_**And thanks for review, I really appreciate that. Weeeell, Bye :D**_


End file.
